The present disclosure relates generally to fan assemblies, and more particularly, to hanger arrangements for fans.
Artificially induced airflow has long been used to cool people in warm weather. With mass production of small electrical motors, fans have come into wide spread use. Fans increase airflow thereby enhancing evaporative cooling on a person's skin. On the other hand, fans may be used to provide a heating effect. In particular, ceiling mounted fans may be operated to move warm air from an area adjacent a room ceiling downwardly to lower portions of the room.
Many fans are suspended from overhead structures such as ceilings or sloped walls. One goal of fan designers is to create quieter fans such as suspended fans having reduced vibrational noise created during operation thereof. Another goal of fan designers is to develop suspended fans that have less motional wavering during operation thereof. Still another goal of fan designers is to develop suspended fans that are easier to assemble by a customer. Yet another goal of fan designers is to develop suspended fans that are adapted to be mounted to conventional horizontally-oriented ceilings or alternatively sloped ceilings with common mounting components.
What is needed therefore is an improved fan assembly. What is also needed is a suspended fan assembly that is quieter. What is further needed is a suspended fan assembly that has reduced vibrational noise during operation thereof. What is additionally needed is a suspended fan assembly that has reduced motional wavering during operation thereof. What is also needed is a suspended fan assembly that is easier to assemble by a customer. What is further needed is a suspended fan assembly that can be mounted to conventional horizontally-oriented ceilings or alternatively sloped ceilings with common mounting components.